When the Bundimuns Came
by Cat Samwise
Summary: The Hogwarts dungeon is infested with Bundimuns and for their own safety everyone are forced to move out for a week.


Title: When the Bundimuns Came…

Author: Cat Samwise

Pairing: SS/RL

Feedback: samwise@012.net.il

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Characters and places in this story, which appear in the _Harry Potter_ novels, belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and Scholastic. I don't make, or intend to make money out of them.

Summery: The Hogwarts dungeon is infested with Bundimuns and for their own safety everyone are forced to move out for a week.

Notes: Part of the first wave of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest, scenario no. 153 - Snape is forced to move out of the dungeons for a while.

Archiving: The Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest. Now that the Fest is over fanfiction.net. Otherwise, please ask. If you want the archive's URL, e-mail me & I'll send it to you.

~

Severus Snape was a loner.

It was a known fact throughout Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

The teachers knew it and didn't bother him. They didn't tire him with unwelcome and uninteresting conversations. They didn't approach him to discuss the news and they generally avoided him.

The students knew it as well. They did not ask him for help or extra assignments after hours. They generally ran away when he passed.

The things that didn't know it should leave Severus alone were insects.

The stupid buggers made sure he was forced to spend time with other people. Not to mention these other people were Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin who was Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Again.

Severus felt like doing something drastic, like glaring at something until it combusted from shame.

But one should always start from the beginning.

~

It was mid November when Severus noticed that his floors cracked loudly when he stepped on it. Then, he walked into his storage room and was hit by a horrible smell. 

It took Severus hours to find were the stench was coming from, but at last he found one of Longbottom's potions deep back in his storage room. That must have been it. That boy could never do anything right. And now he was hunting Severus after classes as well. Stupid wrench.

Severus thought that was the end of it.

Unfortunately, the next day the stench had returned and try as Severus did, he could not find anything.

It continued this way for about a week when Severus found green fungus growing in his quarters. Severus was more than ever determined to find what it was that dared to trouble his peace and quiet.

December came and went, but it was towards the end of January that Severus went to investigate his students, sure it was one of their pranks.

Only, the moment he stepped on the new-boarded floor of the Slytherin common room it cracked loudly and that same foul smell of decay reached Severus' nose.

"What has been happening here?" Severus demanded in a clear voice.

All the students turned to look at him. Draco Malfoy, now a seventh year, stood cautiously and spoke.

"We don't know, sir. But there are those fungus everywhere." He gestured to the wall, where a whole patch of the greenish fungus grew. They had eyes.

Everything immediately clicked in Severus' head and he swore to himself. "Trust that incompetent Hugrid not to teach his students the basics of Magical Beasts," he said. "Gather all the Slytherins and send them all to the Great Hall, it isn't safe here."

Saying this, Severus turned and swapped out of the room. He went straight to the Headmaster's office. The situation had to be reported. The whole school wasn't safe. Everyone had to be relocated and the Ministry of Magic had to be notified.

All because of these stupid new foundations. "Best wood there is in the country," Albus had said. Best wood there is or not, Severus would have to leave the dungeons now, _not_ something he wanted to do.

For one, all of his potions would be ruined and it would take him ages to re-brew them all.

And – his solitude! Dear God, his solitude! 

Albus would defiantly make him go live with someone. "Save costs." Severus could _hear_ Albus' tone, he hated that tone.

"What is it, Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus hadn't even realized he made it to the Headmaster's office, but he got over his surprise instantly. "Bundimuns, down in the dungeons." Short and to the point.

"Oh," Albus looked at him for a moment. "Nothing a couple of scouring charms can't deal with, I hope?"

"No," said Severus. He didn't sit when Albus offered him a chair. "It's been too long, since mid November, I'm afraid. We have to call the Ministry."

"That long?" Albus looked surprised. "And no one noticed?"

"I thought it was one of the students' potions and the students didn't know what it was." His opinion about their Care of Magical Creatures instructor remained unsaid.

"All right," Albus nodded. "I will relocate the students immediately."

Severus nodded and left.

He entered the dungeons cautiously and gathered some of his things and valuable potions in his trunk. Then he shrunk it and went to the Great Hall where all the habitants of Hogwarts were gathered. The students were chatting loudly and excitedly, wandering what everything was about. 

Severus strode through the Hall and stood next to all the other teachers.

"Students!" Albus called and after a few moments they all became quiet. "It's unfortunate for me to tell you that the school appears to be infested with Bundimuns. Therefore it isn't safe to stay in it at the moment." A murmur went through the crowd. "Because of this, everyone are to be moved to a different location, until the Ministry of Magic dealt with this problem. Portkeys are awaiting you outside."

As one, the students hurried out of the doors and to the safety of the lawn. The teachers, however, stayed behind to talk with Albus.

"How long will this last?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, I'm concerned about the students' studies," little Flitwick chippered in.

"We would only stay at the new location for a week," said Albus. "But if necessary, I would prolong the term in a week." With that he left, leaving the professors with no other choice but to follow.

~

Once outside, the teachers supervised the departure of the children.

Severus stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the castle, wandering where they were going and to which degree Albus was going to annoy him this time.

Eventually, all the children were gone and the professors were prepared to leave as well. Severus was about to walk towards the nearest portkey when a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Albus smiling at him.

Severus resisted the urge to skulk.

"Yes, Headmaster?" he forced out.

"It's nearing the fool moon." Severus was half glad half surprised at the straightforward approach.

"I'm aware of that," he answered. "I have taken my wolfsbane potion with me."

"Oh, yes, wonderful," said Albus. Severus felt the 'but' hanging in the air. "But," he wasn't disappointed. "As it is, we cannot let a werewolf, whether tame or not, to the new location." Severus was beginning to think it wouldn't be as bad after all. He'll give the potion to Lupin and would be saved from his presence for a whole week. "I need you to go with him and monitor his conditions."

Severus skulked. He knew this would happen. He was a fool to think that this time he would be left alone. He also knew there was no point in arguing.

"Your portkey is here." Albus gestured towards Lupin who stood to the left side of the staircase.

Severus nodded and went in Lupin's direction. They nodded at each other as a way of greeting and Severus reached for the muggle toy Lupin was holding.

A moment later Severus felt the all too familiar pull at his lower back and the world swam in his eyes. Like always, before he had time to adjust it was all over.

The two of them were standing in the middle of a nicely furnished room. There were several couches and armchairs arranged in a rough circle , a coffee table stood in the middle . There were two worktables beside the windows and a chair next to each of them. There were three doors to Severus' right and one to his left.

Lupin went to the one on the left and opened it. 

"This one leads out," he said.

Severus granted and went to inspect the other three doors. One of them was the kitchen and dining area. The other two were bedrooms, each with a separate bathroom.

"This one's mine," Severus practically barked at Lupin, pointing at the bedroom furthest from the kitchen. This said he immediately disappeared in it, hoping that he won't be bothered anymore.

He was pleasantly surprised.

Lunch and dinner were eaten quietly and in between them Lupin and Severus did not exchange a single word.

That night Severus went to sleep relatively calm.

The beginning of the second day was promising as well. They ate breakfast and after it Severus went to work beside one of the available tables. Lupin sat in one of the armchairs and read. Occasionally, Severus felt the others eyes on his back, but he paid it no attention.

Lunch was silent again. When they finished eating Severus stood up and glared down at his companion.

"I will give you the potion after dinner tonight," he said.

"OK," answered Lupin.

Severus went back to work. Lupin's gaze on him was much more persistent that afternoon.

Dinner was yet again silent.

After it was over Severus went to his room and brought back the potion.

"I bet you don't want me to take it," said Lupin suddenly in a low voice.

"And get eaten by a werewolf?" Severus smirked. 

"You know what I mean," Lupin continued in the same low voice. "I bet you like your men animalistic."

Severus glared. "You've got moon fever, you're delusional."

"So? I think you like me like this."

Severus continued to glare. "Don't come near me. You'll regret it."

"And what if I do?" Lupin took several steps towards Severus, the latter stepped back. "Will you punish me?"

Severus couldn't find a way to bypass the insane werewolf. He couldn't remember where his wand was. "I'll tie you up and leave you there."

"Mm, bondage. Always knew you had a kinky side there somewhere."

And that's where Severus was. Half angry and deep inside scared for his life. The only thing showing on the outside was his glare. It looked like something was going to burn soon.

"Accio," Severus hissed, wand be damned. A vase flew into his hand and he hit Lupin in the head with it. Lupin lost his consciousness.

Severus dragged the werewolf back to his bed, put the potion on the nightstand table and locked the door when he left. 

For the next three days that door only opened a fraction and that to allow Lupin to take his food.

Those three days could have been called 'happy' for Severus, only it wasn't his dungeon and he had to take care of the blasted werewolf. Plus, there were animals running around.

~

On the sixth day Severus let Lupin out.

One could see that the transformation drained the man severely. Though Severus couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to care.

Again, breakfast and lunch were quiet and Severus assumed the werewolf was embarrassed about his behavior from three days prior and didn't even glance at him of this reason.

All the better for Severus.

He spent the day working, like he did all week, happy that he made a big progress. Lupin stayed in his room. 

They ate dinner and Severus went to sit in one of the armchairs in the living room and read.

At some point he looked up and found a crystal glass standing on the coffee table next to him.

He lifted it and sniffed the content. Whisky.

Severus pondered for a moment and then took a cautious sip. It was good whisky. 

Deciding it must be Lupin's glass and the other man just forgot it there, Severus took the glass and drank the delicious content. He put it back on the coffee table.

When he looked up from his book again the glass was still there, full again.

Not giving it a second thought Severus continued drinking.

About two hours later, Severus was fairly drunk. That was when the door to Lupin's room opened and its resident stepped out.

If Severus was in any condition to think he would have realized the other man was still quite moon sick. He wasn't.

Severus watched the other man approach him and smiled a drunken smile. "Hey you! Get lost!"

"No, I don't think so," Lupin purred.

Severus' book fell from his hands and the empty glass rolled on the floor as Lupin straddled Severus and claimed his lips.

Severus responded, quite enthusiastically.

"Don't you think." Lupin broke the kiss for a moment. "That we could be much more comfortable in my bed?" He claimed Severus' lips again.

"Sure," Severus blurted out. His drunken brain reminding him it was a very long time ago that he'd been fucked.

Later, when Severus thought about what happened that night, he was very grateful that he was so drunk. If he weren't he probably would have ended up in a mental institution.

What he did remember was that the next day it took him a few minutes to understand where he was. First, there was no window to his left, he was quite sure his room had a window on the left wall. Second, was the fact that he was naked. He _never_ slept naked. It really wasn't something one should do if they lived in a dungeon.

After lying there, thinking about all of this he vaguely started to remember.

Severus turned to his right and stared at his companion. His companion stared back.

"Next time the dungeons get infested," said Severus at last. "Remind me not to tell anyone."

~Fin~


End file.
